Big Time Senior Year
by Dracosnogger
Summary: Not good at summaries, read this fanfiction to find out what it's about! :
1. Characters and Intros

Characters:

Regulars you might know:

Kendall Knight

James Diamond

Carlos Garcia

Logan Mitchell

Jo (Kendall's love interest in the show)

New Characters and descriptions:

Name: Brianna Payne

Appearance:

Medium height, about 5'2, Brownish blond hair, blue eyes, skinny, has a great smile, skin color is very lightly tanned

Personality:

VERY sporty and athletic, super nice, funny, sweet, simple, smart, fun to hang out with, is always with James

* * *

Name: Rosalina Gomez

Appearance:

Somewhat short about 5 feet, black hair with bright red streaks (think Haley Williams red hair color) green hazel colored eyes, very bright white teeth, light brown skin

Personality: Somewhat sporty, only plays lacrosse, is hilarious, very lovable, daredevil, very adventurous, is always with Carlos

* * *

Name: Lily Kingsley

Appearance:

5'3 is her height, she has green eyes, has the whitest teeth in all of her high school (voted best smile) has the figure of a model, so very thin and delicate

Personality: Not very sporty plays the occasional tennis match, very funny without meaning to, most loved person, is a hard worker (also voted most likely to succeed) not much of a daredevil, takes the occasional risk, playing a prank or two on a teacher or student. Is always with all of the people mentioned above and below

* * *

Name: Ryan Weston

Appearance:

Tall, 5'5, blond hair, used to be pretty chubby, but is now fit, healthy and skinny, not the best teeth in the world, but are nice and white, and are pretty good, but nice anyways, hair is up about halfway to his eyes, has too keep brushing them out his eyes in a really cute way.

Personality:

Nice, funny, great dancer (if you have ever heard of step team, then that's the kind of dancer he is) hyperactive, very adventurous, is with Lily at one point, not always though,

* * *

All these people mentioned here are the characters that shall appear in my story, some more characters may be added, but not in this little intro, and the person mentioned above is real, but his real name hasn't been mentioned to protect identity incase he comes to this site and figures out that I have a crush on him and am writing about him.

But seriously, this kid Ryan I'm writing about does exist, he really is on the step team at my school, is the only guy on the team, and had to do a "body wave" as one of the steps in the routine, and looked sooo incredibly hot!!!!

And of course, the stars of Big Time Rush are in here, I'm trying something new in my fanfictions! Hope you all like it!


	2. The Beginning

More of my random and sometimes totally lame fanfiction…this one is about Big Time Rush though…so it might not be all that lame…I don't know…you all tell me….

Big Time Senior Year

This is how it goes, the guys from Big Time Rush are still friends, are a huge sensation now EVERYWHERE, and Jo's come along with them back to Minnesota for their senior year of high school. They also have 3 other friends they left back home, Brianna, Rosalina, and Lily.

* * *

Chapter 1 

The Beginning

It's New Year's Eve and I am at a party I really don't want to be at. Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Jo, Rosalina, and Brianna all dragged me to this party at Jonathon Rivera's house. Jonathon lives on Woodtree Hill, or the place with all the mansions and huge single family houses that could hold an entire army. So this was a huge deal, everyone in the school had gone. And of course, the guys were invited as "guests of honor" which is something I thought was kind of weird. So they _are _huge pop sensations now, but really? Everyone at school remembers them the same way as they did a year ago. Kendall is still the brains of the operation, James is still the narcissist, Logan is still the genius, and Carlos is still the daredevil. But, what all the other guys were really excited about was the fact that Jo was coming with them. Jo is super nice. When she first came back with the guys, I thought she was going to be one of those girls who only cared about looks and all that, but when I got to know her, I found out she was really funny, nice and caring and I realized _why _Kendall is in love with her.

Okay, so, everyone except me and Logan had gone to the dance floor, and over the blaring music I heard him yell,

"C'mon Lily! It's New Year's Eve! Try and make the best of the last moments of this year!" I yelled back my reply,

"I was, until you guys dragged me to this party!" It was true. I was all set to count down the New Year with my family, and then these guys knocked on my door at like 9 o'clock telling me to get dressed and hurry up so we could all go. At first I was confused. I am no longer confused. Logan then left to go find Kendall, and I was left to go find some kind of drink. That's when it all began. I was walking towards the kitchen thinking I could probably find a drink in there, that's when we bumped into each other.

"Oh, crap! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! You're not mad at me, are you?" He said to me. I got up off the floor and faced him. It was Ryan Weston. Ryan Weston, the best dancer at Woodland High. Ryan Weston, the cutest guy at school.

"Man, I am so sorry about running into you! My friends tried to set me up with Heather Callaway, and man, she is so incredibly clingy! I haven't even known her for 2 seconds and she already told me she loved me! But anyways, I'm really, _really_ sorry for running into you…?"

"Lily. Lily Kingsley." I replied back immediately.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry for running into you, Lily. That's a really pretty name, by the way." I just stood there for a moment, trying to process what was going on right now. Ryan Weston was talking to me. _ME! AND HE SAID THAT I HAD A PRETTY NAME! _Now I was really happy I came to this party.

"So, I don't think I've seen you around before. At school, I mean. You do go to Woodland High, right?"

"Yeah, I go to Woodland High, I'm a senior there, aren't you a senior too?" I felt stupid asking him this because I already knew the answer, yet I felt impelled to ask him.

"Yeah, I'm a senior too. So…I guess I'll see you around. Bye."

"Bye. See you later." I felt so stupid after he left me. He must think I'm stupid or something. I was mentally kicking myself when Logan came back with two drinks in his hand.

"Hey Lil, you okay? You look like you just met the president and said something really stupid to him." He said as he handed me a cup of water. Well, not the president, but someone just as important. To me, that is.

"No, I'm okay. I just talked to Ryan Weston before you came." Why was I telling him this?!

"Oh, so you met Ryan, huh? Isn't he a great guy?" HE KNEW RYAN AND NEVER BOTHERED TO TELL ME?!?!?!?!

"Yeah, he is a great guy. We kind of bumped into each other. Literally. Then we got talking, and…yeah. That's about it. How do you know him, by the way?"  
"He used to play Hockey with us during the summer every year since middle school. I thought you knew?" NO I DID NOT KNOW LOGAN! THIS IS WHY FRIENDS TELL EACH OTHER WHEN THEY'RE HANGING OUT WITH HOT PEOPLE!!!!!!

"No, you never told me that. But, that doesn't matter now. So, where are the others?" He then led me back into the throng of high schoolers partying up the last bit of the year.


End file.
